Flexible displays, which include digital displays that are bendable, foldable and/or rollable are being developed and may enable more intuitive and realistic digital user interface interactions, similar to those occurring in the real world. The use of haptics to augment and enhance such interactions has been limited. Most of the interactions involving flexible displays are characterized by a continuous input in the form of deformation gesture on the display, but such interactions provide the user with only passive haptics, which does not necessarily correspond to, or correlate with the user interface events in the digital environment.